The Rebel's Revenge
by BestBooksInTheWorld17
Summary: The Capitol has fallen, the rebels have won. But there will be one last Hunger Games... for the Capitol children. Rated T 'cause it has killing... I mean it's the HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rebel's Revenge**

**Summary: The Capitol has fallen and the rebels have won. But there will be one last Hunger Games… for the capitol children.**

**Isabel Martinez's POV:**

Today is the reaping. I'm still confused! Why do the CAPITOL children have to go into The Hunger Games? It was always the districts that did, not the Capitol! We were the rich ones who never have to worry about our food, clothes and our home. But then Katniss Everdeen, the stupid Mockingjay, comes along and leads the Rebellion. So now we have to go and kill other people. I hope I don't get picked. I will never stand a chance. But I'm also worried that my little sister, Hera, who is 12, will get picked. All will depend on Effie Trinket, the woman who was selected to pick the names out of the Reaping bowl. Well, might as well get ready. I picked out an elegant velvet dress to wear and went to wake my little sister.  
"Hera! Come on! Get up! Today's the Reaping so we still have to pick out an outfit and do your hair!" I said as I gently shook my sister.  
"What? Oh no! I have to get ready! "Hera frantically said as she rummaged through her closet. She finally settled on a fluffy white dress. Then we go downstairs to eat lunch.  
It was beautiful outside, too bad the whole day would be ruined by the reaping. Although, Mom told me that if we don't get picked, we will get a HUGE meal. Now, we're getting ready to go to the reaping. It's going to be at Time Square. When we get there, I gasp! The place is BEAUTIFUL and all decorated for the event. I think it's a waste of money. Anyway Effie Trinket is getting on the stage. We all become silent.  
"Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games… and May the odds be EVER in your favor! This year we will pick 12 courageous young men and women to be in the 77th annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first!" She waddles over to the reaping bowl…, "He—"

**AN: What did you think? Was it good, ok bad? Don't worry; it'll get more exciting as I go! If you wrote any stories, tell me! I'm always on a lookout for a good story! Please REVIEW! Also, if you have any Hunger Games Fanfiction ideas tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rebel's Revenge**

Chapter 2-

**Trevor Jackson-**

It's the reaping today. The whole rebellion was confusing to me. Why would the rebels go against the capitol? Isn't the Capitol perfect though? Oh well. I hope I get picked though! I would definitely win! Not to brag, but I'm strong, fast, good with weapons and good looking (that helps with sponsors)! I could easily be like the tributes from districts 1, 2, or 4. My family knows I'm going to volunteer. They're against it but whatever. For breakfast, I eat a delicious meal. Sizzling eggs right off the pan, juicy sausages, and some refreshing orange juice. Then I go upstairs to get dressed for the reaping. Might as well look nice for the sponsors. I go to Time Square to get ready for the reaping. Effie Trinket the crazy lady, that I am sad to say is from the Capitol, will be choosing the tributes.  
"Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games… and May the odds be EVER in your favor! This year we will pick 12 courageous young men and women to be in the 77th annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first!" She waddles over to the reaping bowl…

**Taylor Miller-**

My name is Taylor Miller. I hate Katniss Everdeen. I hate all the districts that helped in the rebellion. I hate President Coin for bringing up the idea of the Capitol hunger games. And that is why I'm going to volunteer. To show them that the Capitol is strong, too! That we can fight better than they. Those rebels winning the rebellion were pure luck. Anyway, since I am going to volunteer, I'd better look nice for all those sponsors. I pick out an elegant skirt and a gorgeous top and go downstairs for the last mom-made breakfast for a while.  
I head to Time Square after I finish breakfast and wait for Effie Trinket to come on the stage. Effie Trinket, she was district 12's escort. She was… well, really…weird. I mean when she walked onto the stage… she was wearing a blue SUIT and a yellow skirt! Hideous!  
"Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games… and May the odds be EVER in your favor! This year we will pick 12 courageous young men and women to be in the 77th annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first!" She waddles over to the reaping bowl…

**Jack Cresset-**

That STUPID Katniss Everdeen! Made US go into the Hunger Games. Hmph! But I'm gonna volunteer so I can show off my awesome fighting skills. Ive watched all the Hunger Games… whether on tape or live! I would know what to do and I could win! Anyway, I pull on some trousers and a shirt and go to the square where the reaping's gonna be held. I'm 13 so I am right in the middle of the group of kids. My brother is 18 so he's at the front. I told him I would volunteer and he got mad at me and said that I was stupid and if I wanted to die out there. I calmly said that I was going to show the rebels a piece of my mind! Anyway, we all watched as our escort Effie Trinket strode, no waddled, onto the stage.  
"Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games… and May the odds be EVER in your favor! This year we will pick 12 courageous young men and women to be in the 77th annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first!" She waddles over to the reaping bowl…

**REVIEW! And if you have a character you think would be cool to add, PM me and you might get put on the story! **


End file.
